


Dandelion Clocks

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You blow a dandelionWith your pretty pink lips





	Dandelion Clocks

**For Jonghyun :**

" Under a blue sky and near green grass

we lay 

your hands tangled in my hair 

The wind blows and my primrose dress 

ruffles 

you smile and pull me closer 

the sun dips low 

and the clouds turn orange 

you get up 

and hold my hand tight 

cherry blossoms scatter your face  

and there are stars in your eyes 

a butterfly comes and sits on your arm 

its orange and has a black pattern on its wings 

' I see a whole galaxy inside you ' I mumble 

and you shake your head 

and grin 

before saying " I may have a galaxy inside of me 

but you're my whole universe "

butterflies rumble in my heart

and 

my cheeks turn pink 

as I watch you 

blow the dandelions 

with your pretty pink lips 

 

 

now that I'm alone 

and lonely 

i keep on repeating those words inside my head 

and engrave them in my heart 

I clutch our memories in my mind 

and hold them carefully 

to not let them go

in my hands 

are beautiful red roses

but not as beautiful as you were

I place them gently on your grave 

and hope 

that you've never forgotten me 

the rain begins to fall 

slow at first 

but thundering against the ground some minutes later 

the sky is gloomy 

and the flowers are drooping

photographs of us held in my fingers 

Fall like tears from my face 

whimpering I pluck a dandelion 

and blow it gently 

letting the white taraxcums 

float freely in the air 

time tick tocks like

dandelion clocks 

and they tell me 

it's time to move on 

and let go "

 

 

 


End file.
